Fate
by inu youkai bitch
Summary: When she was 14, Kagome was raped and became pregnant. She gives the baby up, but tells the parents to name her Rin. SessKag chp 4 up!
1. Disasters

IYB: Hi everybody! Well, this is my first fanfic, so…… don't hate me if it sucks, okay?

Sesshomaru: Yeah, she wouldn't be able to take the (Get's a high pitched squeaky voice) EMOTIONAL stress of it all!

(IYB hits Sesshomaru over the head with a nearby frying pan) YOU JERK! Nobody even likes you so GET A LIFE AND STOP BOTHERING ME!

Sesshomaru: AWWWW, no fun, no fun at all (Sticks out his tongue at IYB) and how could you even SAY that! I have an entire fan club! BAD BITCH! BAD!

IYB: Why I oughta! Get back here dog boy, I'm gonna mangle you and eat you for dinner!

Sesshomaru: Well, I didn't know you were like that, but sure, only if I can have YOU for dessert!

IYB: You disgusting PERV! I HATE YOU! DIE! …………. Oh, by the way, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I'm working on boycotting my parents to at least get me a figurine….. Now, if you excuse me, I have an endangered male dog demon to exterminate!

Sesshomaru: (Giddily) catch me if you can… darling!

(Both speed off)

Summary: When she was 14, Kagome was raped and became pregnant. She gives the baby up, but tells the parents to name her Rin. 8 years later, Kagome is beaten and raped again by a group of thugs, so she is taken home and has a doctor look up on her to analyze the damage. Dr. Sesshomaru Takahashi is a stoic bachelor who is virtually emotionless, he is also the adoptive father of Kagome's little girl. What will happen when these two opposites start to warm up to each other? Will Kagome find happiness with her daughter and Sesshomaru? Or is she Fated to always be alone and abused?

Prologue:

"A deserted street is something that is usually peaceful and tranquil, lest it be used for the typical Tokyo street fight. But on a night like September 11th, that was not the case."

"Panting could be heard through the ear-piercing cries for help from a poor unfortunate girl who just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Kagome Higurashi was only 14 on that cold, hard night. Parents and neighbors formed search parties for the missing child as she ran helplessly to the back of a deserted ally. That terrible night, the night when I was conceived out of desire, hate, and pain; was the night that my mother was damaged, her soul torn from her very being."

"My mother was the prize of the city, a true beauty to behold at such a young age. If it hadn't been for my father, she would be lost forever to darkness. He was her light, her everything…. That is…. After they met"

Fate: Chapter One: Disasters

"Oh noooo, I'm lost! …again!" Kagome complained as she tried to figure out how to read the upside down map in her hands. She was about to turn 15 and she didn't even know how to read a map! ... _How pathetic_. '_Let's see…I follow the red squiggly line and turn at the blue ocean and… head... straight… into…it?' _She thought sarcastically. "Great! Nice to I have a sense of humor when I'm lost…. Grrrr! STUPID MAP!" she yelled out, frustrated.

She threw the useless thing on the pavement and stomped on it, hoping that when she looked at it again, she wouldn't get confused. This was Kagome's first night out by herself, and she needed a map to tell her which way to go to get a teen's club called C3.

A noise from behind a trash can caught Kagome's attention, she was instantly afraid of what could be lurking behind it. She started to walk hastily towards the end of Sunflower drive, hoping to escape the creepy scenery. She remembered those horrible news reports about helpless girls being killed by some psychopath who skinned them to make a female body for himself. She shivered involuntarily, just thinking about it. She sincerely wished that her boyfriend was with her right now.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys? A pretty little doe" said a deep masculine voice from behind her, scaring Kagome half to death. She turned around to see who was talking. Her breath hitched, '_Wow! He's really cute!' _She thought, seeing the silver haired man looking straight at her.

"Hey babe, what's your name?" the handsome man asked, giving her an appreciative glance. "Uh, my name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?" she asked, hoping after the introduction, the beautiful stranger could direct her to the club. "Now if I told you that, I'd have to kill you, but I _need_ you to bear my child for me… but I'll tell you once we're done, if you're still conscious" he said huskily.

"Wh- what?" Kagome managed to squeak out, not understanding. The man waved his hand toward his men and motioned them to her, giving them an eerie smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, this won't take too long, just accept that this is your fate" he told her, making his advance on her as his men did the same. Kagome's heart raced as her brain started working. _'I need to get out of here, this dude wants to rape me!'_ she thought while looking for an escape, or at least a weaker looking man.

There, a man who looked sickly thin would be her best way out. Kagome thought out a strategy on how to get to him without being run down by the ones beside him. Calmly, she turned to look at her soon to be rapist with a defiant glare. This seemed to confuse the silver haired man, but he quickly shoved it off.

Kagome started walking toward the man who thought she was going easily. When she reached him, she realized just how strong and tall this man was. She looked him in the eyes with a strange glint within hers.

She gave the stranger a sweet smile, going over the steps to freedom over and over in her mind, calculating the man's moves, along with the others'. _'There's no WAY that Kagome Higurashi is going down that easily. I'll fight to the bitter end!'_ She thought, determination setting itself in her heart. She was _not_ about to give her virginity to some horny cock on the street, she was too young.

When the man reached out to grab her, she whipped around in a full circle, and side-kicked him in the head, earning her a cry of shock and pain. Kagome turned and with a burst of energy, sprinted toward the weaker looking man.

Raising her leg with a controlled grace, she swiftly brought her foot down on his head, knocking him out of the count. Kagome saw her chance to run, and took it with no hesitance until she felt herself trip when a hand wrapped itself around her ankle.

"I don't think so bitch!" yelled the pissed off leader of the gang. He turned around and glared at his men who had failed him, and with one swipe of his clawed hand, they dissipated into nothing.

"Now look what you made me do! I was gonna be easy on you, but apparently you like **_rough_**!" he said while thrusting onto her. The predator threw his victim to the pavement just as she had done to her map moments before.

The man jumped on Kagome as she tried to struggle free, but to no avail. He dug a claw into her sensitive flesh, then took out a vile with a green substance inside it, and poured it into her wound.

"You'll be out soon, so I'll give my name" said the deadly stranger into Kagome's ear. "It's …..

Kagome woke up with a start. Sitting up quickly, she put her hand to her heart, panting heavily.

It had been eight years since that night. Kagome could still feel the hot breath against her skin though. No amount of time could erase the pain she had gone through that night. It had changed her life completely. She had become pregnant, but she had given up the baby for its own sake.

She named the child, however, and she thought of the girl every day. Kagome was alone now though, and whenever she was alone, she felt the presence of the man who had burdened her. She had never gotten the stranger's name that night, she had blacked out, thankfully.

Kagome rolled out of her futon and onto the cold wooden floor, shivering at the loss of warmth.

Today would be a new day, she would once again forget about that night until it came time to sleep again and head into the realm of nightmares. She sighed, life was too difficult these days.

End Chapter

IYB: So, what did everybody think? I hope you all liked it

Sesshomaru: If you didn't, don't give her flames, I love her too much. If you do I swear by the seven seas… I'll………… send JAKEN after you! Hahahahahaha!

IYB: Are you on something, what happened to the hot, seductive, mysterious demon lord I crushed on for so long?

You mean, you liked me THAT way as apposed to open and loving?

IYB: Duh! You were down right sexy that way!

Sesshomaru: Whatever, wench

IYB: Yay! Sexy Sesshy is back! Whoohoo! Now, let's go see if we can't find a room to … (whispers in Sesshomaru's ear, his eyes seem to light up)

Sesshomaru: (Nods head vigorously…. (Looks at audience)…. All of you go away before I kill you all right now …(Picks up IYB, and races out the door)

IYB: Eeeeeekkk! Don't forget to review! I'm gonna wait until I see ten reviews for this story. Then I'll write another chapter! BYYYYEEEE!

(Sesshomaru and Inu Youkai Bitch can be heard off in the distance)

IYB: Oh! So THAT'S what claws are used for!

Random fan girl: Get a room!

(Both separate and blush heavily)

Both: Bye, and please review!


	2. The Days Go By

IYB: Wow! Thank you all so much for reviewing, I love you all1 Personal thanks and answers to questions you've asked me will al be displayed at he end of this chapter, thanks again for reviewing! This whole story began as one of my experiences, so I thought I would change some names and let other people know what's going on in this world, but most of the stories I post will be from my nightmares. It seems I'm an empath: I know exactly what others are feeling and sometimes I feel what they do. I also have really bad nightmares that turn out to be real, it's creepy, but someone has to do it.

Sesshomaru: It seems that people adore me more than you think bitch (Glares at Inu Youkai Bitch)

IYB: Well, sorry, but you WERE being really annoying, I had to say SOMETHING! Besides, no offense to Sessho fans, but (whispers) he's not that great in bedding department if ya get my drift…

Sesshomaru: (Glares at IYB) that's not what you said last night…

IYB: OO OO OO ………. You pervert! SLAP

Sango: Hey! That's MY line!

IYB: Get over it; you know how frustrating perverts are!

Sango: true

IYB: On with the story! The show must go on!

Summary: When she was 14, Kagome was raped and became pregnant. She gives the baby up, but tells the parents to name her Rin. 8 years later, Kagome is beaten and raped again by a group of thugs, so she is taken home and has a doctor look up on her to analyze the damage. Dr. Sesshomaru Takahashi is a stoic bachelor who is virtually emotionless, he is also the adoptive father of Kagome's little girl. What will happen when these two opposites start to warm up to each other? Will Kagome find happiness with her daughter and Sesshomaru? Or is she Fated to always be alone and abused?

Fate: Chapter 2: The Days Go By

Recap: Kagome rolled out of her futon and onto the cold wooden floor, shivering at the loss of warmth.

Today would be a new day, she would once again forget about that night until it came time to sleep again and head into the realm of nightmares. She sighed; life was too difficult these days.

Now:

Kagome scuttled her way into the kitchen to pour some coffee, it seemed that Folgers was her only true friend in the world, it never disappointed her. She went to the cabinet to reach for some cereal when she noticed something was amiss. Where was the cereal?

"Hey, bitch! Looking for something?" said an ominous voice from behind her. Kagome quickly turned around to see the man who had beaten her 8 years ago staring angrily at her, holding her beloved Froot Loops hostage.

"Where the _hell_ is my child? You should have had it by now!" he yelled at her, expecting her to cower like all the others before her. She simply glared at him, causing him to flinch in confusion. _'Why isn't she cowering? Does she not remember what I did to her? And where the hell is my pup?'_ He thought.

He knew that she didn't have an abortion; he'd watched her for the first 6 months of her pregnancy to make sure that the pup was alright.

"Why are you in my apartment?" Kagome bravely asked him.

"Why the hell should it matter?" he retorted.

"Because you're on my property and I could have you arrested!" she exclaimed, she would _not _be intimidated by this jackass! Kagome was going to stand her ground no matter what. This guy didn't know who he was dealing with.

After her baby had been born, she had trained with two priestesses at an old Shinto shrine. She had wanted to know how to properly defend herself with the holy powers housed within her, so she hooked up with a woman named Kaede, and was trained for combat by a younger woman named Kikyo.

The stranger looked as if he was really pissed…. _'GOOD'_ Kagome thought, _'I would like to test out some of these new skills of mine'_ she thought, preparing herself for battle. The man stopped what he was currently plotting and looked at her with what seemed to soft, caring eyes.

No way she would fall for the innocent act, she'd fallen prey to that once before, and it got her no where at all. Well, except a lifetime of haunting dreams and a pregnancy to which she wasn't ready for.

"What? I'm not gonna let myself fall prey to you again! You only brought me pain in my life, you jackass! **_AND_** you never told me your name, now I can't give the police any leads! What could you possibly take that's worse than that?" Kagome yelled at the stranger, hoping she didn't die.

"I'm sorry, I just….. I had to have an heir in two weeks and I panicked. I'm also sorry for taking it out on you; it must have been so hard. Just give me my child and you won't be burdened anymore" he said, lying through his teeth of course. _'That is once I get done with you. Damn! She gets hotter everyday it seems!' _he thought lustfully. "And my name is….. "

(I could SOOOOO end it here, but I'm not so evil as to hurt you guys that way. Just gotta build the suspense, ya know?)

Kagome looked on as her rapist told her his name, but she didn't quite understand why he had done it.

He was the famous Inuyasha Takahashi! How could he do such a vile, disgusting thing to her! Now she remembered seeing him in a teen magazine a couple days ago, but she didn't like reading those things.

"Do you think you can cut me some slack and just give me the kid? I'd _really _appreciate it" Inuyasha got down on his knees and put on his best puppy face for her.

Kagome shook with anger, "Cut you some slack? _You _want_ me_ to cut you some slack! You jackass! You have _no_ idea how hard it is when your virginity is stolen by some horny thug on the street and get teased because you got _pregnant_ from it! You self-centered, egotistical, black hearted **_JERK_**!" she yelled, hoping she wouldn't get mauled for doing that.

Inuyasha smirked, he _definitely _liked this one, she had a fire in her that no other girl had. _'Maybe I should've married her too'_ he thought, thinking of what it would be like to have her every night by his side.

"Ya know what? I've changed my mind, you're gonna be my wife. I think you should marriage more sufficient than being a single mother" he said with a proud smirk, he loved his brain.

"Like _hell_ I would! I'm not marrying some guy who probably just wants screw me just because I had his child! Go find yourself a whore! No, even better, go find yourself a hole in the wall and fuck _that_!" Kagome yelled running out of the door.

It only took Inuyasha a moment to notice that she had left without the child. Fear started pumping its way into his mind, until he realized, she had no children living with her!

End Chapter

IYB: Hey, sorry it was so short, but I'm running out of time, I've gotta go somewhere, so, read and review please!

Sesshomaru: Don't you think you should set a goal for the next update?

IYB: Yeah, ok, I'll wait till' I see 25 reviews for updating.

The reason I'm having the reviews rule is so I don't decide to wait a month or anything for updating this story. I want to be able to update for ya'll on time, I don't want to make ya'll wait too long…

So… tootles for now, my boyfriend's here, he's taking me out!

Sesshomaru: ………. (Looks sad)

IYB: Bye now!


	3. Revelations

IYB: Hey guys! Sorry if I end up getting this in late, but I wanted to make it longer just for ya'll!

Sesshomaru: Or the bitch is just lazy and-

IYB: SMACK you were saying?

Sesshomaru: (Laying on the ground twitching)

IYB: Yipes! I'd better get outta here before he wakes up, or else he'd…… Gulp (Runs faster than Kouga to get away) I don't own anything from Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: Wakes up, groan what the- hey! Bitch, get back here you whore! (A mysterious hand comes down from the sky and smacks Sesshomaru) OW!

Kagome: Down boy….. --…… Hope ya'll enjoy it! And Kimono Lover, Inuyasha is SO not fat… Have you SEEN the boy? He's a friggin' twig!

Inuyasha: Hey! GRR! Just get on with the damn story! I hate being the bad guy…..

Fate: Chapter 3: Revelations

**_Last time:_** "Like _hell_ I would! I'm not marrying some guy who probably just wants screw me just because I had his child! Go find yourself a whore! No, even better, go find yourself a hole in the wall and fuck _that_!" Kagome yelled running out of the door.

It only took Inuyasha a moment to notice that she had left without the child. Fear started pumping its way into his mind, until he realized, she had no children living with her!

**_Now:_** Kagome ran as fast as she could in order to get away from Inuyasha. What was going on? She could have sworn that she had put him in jail for capital rape. Tears made their way down the soft curves of Kagome's face in large numbers. Wiping them away, Kagome made her way to police department next to her apartment.

That was one of the reasons that she had moved to Kyoto. There was a great pay for her job, and there would be police protection next door. She looked behind her to see if he was pursuing her, but he wasn't. _'Thank you kami!' _she thought, slightly relieved once she reached the station.

"Hello? Someone help me! I'm being stalked! Kagome screamed once she got into the police station.

A stout man in a police uniform came up to the desk with n annoyed look on his face, that is, until he saw Kagome.

"H-Hello miss, may I help you?" the man asked nervously, he was really bad with beautiful women.

"Yes….. Johnson. I was raped 8 years ago and the man who is _supposed _to be behind bars for it is out roaming around and came to my apartment looking for his child!" Kagome said in basically in one breath.

The man looked at Kagome with what seemed like disgust and pity mixed together, probably because she had the man's child, but she didn't care; she wouldn't have killed an innocent child just because it was conceived forcefully.

Johnson was about to make a snide remark to her about their impenetrable security when a voice behind him spoke up.

"Ehem, are you Miss Kagome Higurashi?"asked a woman with a stern face.

The woman was very pretty. She had black hair that was put up by a tooth clip at the back of her head with two feathers sticking out. She had red eyes, indicating that the woman was a demon, and ruby red lips. She had no nameplate though, so Kagome would just have to ask her about it.

"Uh, yes, I am." She replied, unsure of what they wanted, probably something to do with Takahashi.

"Well Miss Higurashi, could you please come and sit down? I promise to explain everything." The lady said politely.

/In the interrogation room/------------

"Well, Kagome, you're in quite a mess right now honey."

"What do you mean? And why is that guy out of jail? I want answers inspector------ What is your name by the way?" Kagome asked, frustrated.

The woman cleared her throat and looked around the room to a mirror beside Kagome, then nodded her head as if she was communicating to someone in understanding.

"My name is Kagura Kawasaki, and I'm going to try and help you stay away from Takahashi, okay? But you have to help _me_ first" explained Kagura with a slight edge to her voice.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion, blinking twice to show her wondering.

"8 years ago, my best friend was sent to jail instead of a silver-haired hanyou. His name was Naraku Onigumo-"

"Wait, he was my high school boyfriend! We were- we were gonna go to Prom together. We were gonna get **_married_**!" Kagome exclaimed, remembering the day Naraku had been hauled off to jail for capital rape. She had thought that maybe he did that to someone **_else_**!

Naraku had been with her since the 7th grade. When other guys left their girlfriends, he would turn his nose up to them in a very unsophisticated manner that had always made her laugh. She had never suspected that he was the one going to jail because of _her!_

Kagome never even got a trial, she had been told that he was simply put behind bars; they never told her his name.

Kagome looked over to Kagura, signaling she was ready to hear the rest of her story.

"Well, you remember when Naraku was pulled out of school for the accusations of rape, right?"

Kagome merely nodded her head in recognition.

"That day, he was sent to federal prison in Inuyasha Takahashi's place, he actually thought that maybe you could get him out of it at a trial, but it wasn't meant to be."

Kagura looked at Kagome with sad eyes and continued the story.

"He didn't even see you there, he thought that you had abandoned him, but I told him that you didn't know about it so he is now in prison. I want you to help me get him out. Once the officers there find out that he wasn't the one who raped you, they'll let him out" Kagura finished with a hopeful tone to her voice.

Kagome bit her lip in thought. She wasn't sure about this; she _knew _that there had to be a catch.

"Will you do it? You'll have to lure Inuyasha again, though. So if you don't want to do this, I'll definitely understand" she said with a calm and peaceful tone.

Kagome looked back to Kagura. She didn't know what to do, she didn't the love of her life to have to suffer because of her anymore, but she also didn't want to be stuck anywhere alone with Inuyasha again.

She had decided. Kagome knew what had to be done.

"I'll do it" Kagome replied shakily, determination filling her eyes as she thought about being reunited with her boyfriend.

/Okay guys, this has something to with the first chapter, my friend OJ loves Michael Jackson, so OJ? This is for you/----

It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark  
Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight

You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run  
You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun  
You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination  
But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind  
You're Out Of Time

'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With  
Forty Eyes  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight

Night Creatures Call  
And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade  
There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time  
(They're Open Wide)  
This Is The End Of Your Life

They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side  
They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial  
Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together  
All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,  
I'll Make You See

That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try  
Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller  
Thriller Here Tonight

RAP

Darkness Falls Across The Land  
The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand  
Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood  
To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood  
And Whosoever Shall Be Found  
Without The Soul For Getting Down  
Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell  
And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell  
The Foulest Stench Is In The Air  
The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years  
And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb  
Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom  
And Though You Fight To Stay Alive  
Your Body Starts To Shiver  
For No Mere Mortal Can Resist  
The Evil Of The Thriller

/There ya go! Thriller! Don't forget to pray for MJ! He's an innocent man, honestly/-----------

IYB: Pant, Pant There ya'll go! It's done! I had to speed type it though, so forgive me if there's any spelling errors.

Sesshomaru: Inu Youkai Bitch will also be gone for a week, maybe three. She has to study for finals.

IYB: Yeah, I'm graduating early so I can get started on college. I've gotta get money from _somewhere_… My parents have _officially_ disowned me, and I want to be able to pay at _least _half of the rent, so, gotta get a good job… meaning I need to go to college. So, if I get done with all this crap before 3 weeks, I'll update at…….. 45 reviews…… I know, I know, absurd, but I want to be able to make these chapters longer for ya'll because you deserve it! Thank you all so much for staying by me.

And Now: Answers and other comments from the author:

**To Kimonolover**: I'm sorry, but sadly, I do have a boyfriend, and believe ME, I can't afford to be lazy. I've gotta take care of a hyper child and juggle night school. I WISH I could be lazy. But, thank you, I love you, and yes, I feel bad for Kagome too, Froot Loops rock! They're my favorite!

**To The Wild Wind:** Well, if I told ya, I'd have to kill you…. - Just joking…. And yes, I think he is, but the doctor and the rapist are brothers so… there ya go. Love ya! Muah! -

**To Inulover:** Well, it's pretty simple, he found her attractive enough to bear his child, so, well, you know the rest. And Kagome did call the cops, there was inside help to send another person (innocent) to jail in his stead. She never got a trial, just another twisted part of reality. They're living in Japan, so, they can take the man's word over the woman's if no one will side with her, and she has to have 3 males say he's guilty… I know sucks that women don't have it fairly there. Love you!

**To Atsume:** Hi, it's nice to hear from you again! Sean's, well, you know him! Stubborn mule, that's what he is! And Rin, she's as hyper as ever, do you think you could come down to Texas and baby-sit for me? I NEED A FREAKIN' BREAK! HELP! But, I love you, chao for now! -

**To Sailor-Armitage:** Well honey, I think your work is great, post that story if you want to! I'll back ya up all the way; I'll update EVERY FREAKIN' CHAPTER! Love ya! - Muah!

**To Sesshy-chansbestpal:**YES HE IS! -

**To LadyAkina**Yes they are! Believe me! I've got one at home! It's like having 2 kids! Lol - Chao!


	4. Just A Day

IYB: Hey guys! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Well, all of your questions are to answered at the end of this chapter, but I won't reveal how Sesshomaru and Kagome fall in love ok? It's all part of the plot. I'll make the dialogue shorter so there can be more story too. You're welcome!

* * *

Fate: Chapter 4: Ummmm, chapter 4?

**Last time:** Kagome bit her lip in thought. She wasn't sure about this; she _knew _that there had to be a catch.

"Will you do it? You'll have to lure Inuyasha again, though. So if you don't want to do this, I'll definitely understand" she said with a calm and peaceful tone.

Kagome looked back to Kagura. She didn't know what to do, she want didn't the love of her life to have to suffer because of her anymore, but she also didn't want to be stuck anywhere alone with Inuyasha again.

She had decided. Kagome knew what had to be done.

"I'll do it" Kagome replied shakily, determination filling her eyes as she thought about being reunited with her boyfriend.

* * *

**Now:** It had been a full day since Kagome's encounter with Inuyasha. She'd spent the whole day fearing what might happen to her if he found out that she was working with the cops. She didn't want him to find Rin, she wanted to make sure that her daughter was safe, but there was a policy against the mother of the child visiting without the adoptive parents' consent.

How she longed to hold her baby in her arms, just like she had when the girl was born.

'_No, I gave up all rights to her when I signed those papers giving her away'_ Kagome thought sullenly.

She began to make her way to the coffee shop around the corner, thinking solely on the little girl. It had been awhile since a photo had been sent to her. That was the only type of contact the adoptive parents would allow. Every other month, they would send a picture of the girl to her and wrote a letter of progress. Sometimes Kagome could give Rin a birthday or Christmas present, but she had to make it from Santa or 'A dear friend'; but she got pictures of the child playing with the toys things she got for her, along with a letter from the parents saying that she liked them and thanked her.

* * *

Coffee Shop:

Kagome took another sip of her mocha latte, looking around her suspiciously. Somehow, everywhere she looked, all she could see was that monster's face.

"Hey Kags, what's up? How ya doing?" a voice asked.

"Holy-! What the-?" Kagome said, startled out of her wits.

Kagome turned around to see her best friend, Sango. Sango just simply laughed at Kagome's expense.

"Hey! It's not funny, you scared the crap outta me!" she yelled, mad that she had let her guard down. She quickly began tickling Sango in the spot she knew was sensitive.

"Ha ha- stop! Hee hee- I give!" she gasped out, tears streaking her laughing face.

"Say it!" Kagome yelled over Sango's screams.

"Kagome is the best at everything and I suck! Hahahahahaha!" she screamed.

"Ok, that's better" Kagome said, satisfied at how easily she could get Sango to submit.

"So, how are you? It's been awhile since you've been _here_. Do you need anything?" Sango asked, sitting down. Kagome smiled at her.

Sango had been with Kagome since the birth of Rin. She had seen the pain on her face when she handed Rin over to Inutaisho and Izayoi Takahashi.

Kagome had at first been afraid of Inutaisho because he looked slightly like the man that raped her, but in the end, that's why she chose them. They looked like they could pass as the biological parents.

She and Sango had been friends through all of that, and she had been completely supportive of Kagome.

She looked at Sango sadly; she wasn't allowed to tell Sango about working with the cops, so she could only tell her _some_ of the information.

"He's back Sango. That jackass that raped me is back" she whispered angrily. The room went silent suddenly.

Everyone was starring at Kagome.

'_How the hell did they hear that!'_ she thought, amazed at the human hearing system. _'Damn selective hearing'_ she thought, growing even angrier.

"Kagome…… Let's go outside." Sango said, settling down immediately to her sober self.

They walked down the street and out of hearing range; and Kagome told Sango what happened.

* * *

IYB: I'm sorry it's so short guys, you all deserve better. But thank you for staying with me. It's hard telling this kind of story. So the chapters probably won't get much longer. Sorry again.

* * *

**Questions and answers:**

**To seshygirl04: **Yeah, it's extremely difficult, especially at such a young age. I send my regards to your friend; nobody should have to deal with the trauma it brings. I just hope that girls that read my story can try and prevent it from happening to them, because it's terrible when people just stare at you like easy prey and a whore when in fact it's not your fault at all. It makes you feel awful, and raising the child of the man who raped you can be painful, but you know, it's always best to forgive and learn from your mistakes. Men may violate our bodies but they can't touch our spirits. Tell that to your friend and she'll understand. Best of luck.

**To sako:** My msn is Vgurl428: Thank you, just make sure to take my story as a warning too, k?

**To ****keisata-san:** You find out soon enough.

**To ****SkateborerGirlz: **I just made another one called Innocent Love, though Sesshomaru has a rather… large… childhood (That's a joke, you'll see what I mean)

**To ****DeathByMotorBike:** Awe…… so mean, but thank you, I do my best. And I would NEVER do that to my baby, she's only two! And 1/2!

**To ****LadyAkina:** Yes, they do. And yes, Naraku is in the story, no, he's not bad… yet. And I'll never tell!

* * *

All right, you had questions, I answered them. Be happy, go on with your lives, and don't forget, life is not a practice run, use your time wisely (like reading my stories) -

**Oh, and I just want you all to know that I'm taking editors. E-mail me if you want the (payless) job. The first one to e-mail me for this story gets the spot. Chao**


End file.
